


Deep Six

by Dark_Sky_Seraphim



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky_Seraphim/pseuds/Dark_Sky_Seraphim
Summary: King Corbin is less than impressed to be in the Mixed Tag Team Challenge with Lacey Evans as his partner. What’s worse - their next opponent is none other than Corbin’s girlfriend and her partner, Roman Reigns.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Deep Six

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was requested by @lilred91 on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

“I hate that we have to face each other tonight,” King Corbin admits to Y/N as he gently tucks her hair behind her ear.

“I know, “Y/N replies. “But, to be fair, if we had told Steph we were dating before she put the teams together, she would have paired us up.”

“And, because we didn’t, I’m now stuck with Lacey Evans…awesome…she’s not driving me nuts at all…” Corbin rolls his eyes to indicate his sarcasm. “And, on top of that, I have to watch you team up with Roman, of all people.”

Y/N scoffs. “Oh, come on. He’s not that bad. You’re just mad that he keeps beating you.”

“So, what, you think he’s a better wrestler than I am?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying that you shouldn’t have provoked him in the first place.”

“I provoked him? If he hadn’t been such a poor excuse for a leader, then I wouldn’t have had to show him what a true leader looks like.”

“Okay, Corbin, I really don’t want to fight about this. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is. This whole thing just isn’t fair. _You_ should be my tag team partner, not that annoying, egotistical, bossy woman. I can’t stand her.” He leans forward and rests his head on Y/N’s shoulder in frustration.

“Oh, babe,” Y/N says softly. She kisses him on the temple of his forehead.“I understand how frustrated you are. But, there’s just a few more weeks and you’ll be free. You’ve got this.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

Y/N sensually strokes his arm. “Hey, how about this - when we get back to the hotel tonight, I’ll let you blow off a little steam…if you know what I mean.” Y/N winks at Corbin as he lifts his head, a surprised yet pleased look on his face.

“Ooh, yes please,” he purrs as he pulls Y/N close to him. He wraps his arms around her lower waist and kisses her deeply.

“Ahem,” Roman Reigns clears his throat to make his presence known. Y/N and Corbin quickly break their kiss. “Ten minutes…and I’d kind of like to steal my tag partner so we can prep a little before the match.”

“Right,” Y/N says. She turns to Corbin. “See you in the ring.” She gives him one last peck on the lips before she and Roman head down the hall.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating him,” Roman sighs once they are out of earshot from Corbin.

“Look, I know you two can’t stand each other but…he’s sweet to me. He treats me like a queen.” Y/N beams.

Roman smirks. “Well, that’s good. As long as he makes you happy, that’s what’s most important.”

“Thanks.”

“And I hope he knows that if he hurts you, he’ll have to answer to the Big Dog.” Roman holds up a fist.

“Aww, you’re such a good friend.” Y/N smiles.

Roman casually throws an arm around Y/N’s shoulders. “I got your back, girl.” He and Y/N chuckle as they continue down the hall.

***

Y/N and Lacey stand in opposite corners of the ring, glaring at one another. Corbin stands on the apron, admiring Y/N – her fierceness, her fire…not to mention how stunning she is in her new gear.

“Ring the bell!” the ref orders the timekeeper. At the sound of the bell, Y/N and Lacey pounce. Y/N immediately gains the upper hand. She backs Lacey into the corner and kicks her several times in the stomach. The beating goes on for a while; Y/N attempts several pins but with no success. Somehow, Lacey manages to reverse one of Y/N’s attacks. She fights back with a few jabs of her own. Y/N strikes Lacey with a massive punch, which knocks Lacey off her feet. Lacey scrambles to her corner, tags in Corbin, and rolls out of the ring in exhaustion.

Roman, as a result of the mixed tag team rules, enters the ring with Corbin. The bad blood between these two men results in them charging at each other. The meet in the center of the ring and begin exchanging punches. Corbin then grabs Roman and hurls him in the corner. Roman groans in agony as his shoulder makes impact with the ring post. Corbin (in typical Corbin fashion) turns his back to Roman and begins to gloat to the crowd.

Y/N smiles softly and shakes her head, amused by her boyfriend’s cocky attitude. Suddenly, her feet fly out from underneath her and she falls to the floor outside the ring. Y/N looks up and sees Lacey looming over her. She grabs Y/N and pulls her up to her feet. Y/N quickly retaliates against Lacey by delivering a kick right to her jaw. Lacey collapses, allowing Y/N to return to the apron of the ring in case her partner needed her.

As Corbin turns his attention back to his opponent, Roman surprises him with his signature Superman Punch. Corbin stumbles and falls to the mat. Roman goes in for the pin. Just before the ref can reach the count of 3, Lacey slides into the ring and breaks up the pin. She quickly rises to her feet, makes a beeline for Y/N, and forces her into the ring. Lacey traps Y/N in the corner and the beating begins.

Meanwhile, Corbin finds his way to his feet. He backs into one of the turnbuckles, completely dazed, trying to survey the situation. The Superman Punch caused a temporary blurriness in his vision. There seemed to be two of everyone in the ring. Corbin pushes himself off the turnbuckle and begins to run at who he is pretty sure is Roman. Knowing he is locked on to his target, Corbin shuts his eyes to keep the dizziness from impeding his next move. As he makes contact with the body in front of him, he scoops them up, spins them around a few times, and slams them down back-first onto the mat…Deep-Six successful. He opens his eyes and blinks several times to bring his vision back into focus. His heart drops when he sees Y/N lying in agony at his feet.

***

Knowing her partner’s vision was compromised, Lacey decided to take advantage of the situation. She could tell the minute he went into the corner that he was setting up for Deep-Six. When the timing was right, she shoved Y/N right in front of Roman, then “accidentally” knocked him over to keep him out of the equation. That’s when Corbin unknowingly performed his signature move on his own girlfriend.

Now, Y/N lays on the mat, groaning and fighting off the searing pain in her back. Corbin stumbles back into his and Lacey’s corner, hands on his head, eyes wide, and breathing heavy. Lacey slips out onto the apron and legally tags herself in. She runs at Y/N, ready to secure the match, but Corbin grabs her around the waist from behind and swings her back into the corner. He blocks her path as she keeps attempting to sneak past him.

“No, Lacey!” he scolds her. “Not like this. Never like this. Not to her.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Lacey scoffs.

“You made me hurt her, Lacey. You don’t deserve this win.”

As Corbin deals with Lacey, Roman carries Y/N back to their corner. He sets her down gently, tags himself in, and carefully guides her onto the apron. He then approaches Corbin from behind, turns him around, and choke-slams him into the mat. Lacey, clearly bitter about her tag partner sabotaging their win, throws her hands up, exits the ring, and heads up the ramp, a scowl on her face. Roman goes in for the pin. Corbin doesn’t fight back.

“1…2…3!” The bell rings. The ref holds Roman’s hand up as he and Y/N are declared the winners. Corbin wastes no time in racing to Y/N’s side.

“Y/N! Baby, are you alright?” He helps her sit upright on the apron, her feet dangling over the edge of the ring.

“Yeah,” Y/N sighs. “I’m good.” She groans as she attempts to slide off the ring and onto the floor.

“Woah, take it easy, sweetheart.” Corbin jumps off the ring and eases Y/N down to the floor. The second her feet touch the ground, he pulls her in close and holds her tightly. “I’m so sorry, baby. I was going after Roman but I couldn’t see right and somehow it was you and…”

Y/N takes Corbin’s face in her hands and kisses him. “I know exactly what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” She smiles softly to let him know that all was okay.

“Hey,” Roman emerges from around the corner and places a hand on Y/N’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. A little sore but that should go away in a couple of hours.”

Roman turns his attention to Corbin, who looks a little tense at Roman’s presence. “Look man, I know that Deep-Six was meant for me. I definitely blame your tag partner for all this.” He extends a hand towards Corbin. “Thanks for not letting her take advantage of the situation. Hopefully we get a fair fight in the future.”

Corbin accepts Roman’s handshake. “I could never let Lacey do that. Not to her.” He nuzzles in close to Y/N, taking in every bit of her.

Roman smiles. “Good to hear.” He winks at Y/N as he passes by her and exits the arena.

“I love you, Y/N. So damn much,” Corbin whispers emphatically.

“I love you too, Corbin.” She kisses him again.

“So,” Corbin says after a moment. “I’m guessing you’re too tired for any…extra-curricular activities tonight…if you know what a mean?”

Y/N smirks. “Well, I suppose we could get a little crazy…as long as I get to be in charge.” She bites her lip seductively.

Corbin smiles. “Oh, hell yeah,” he growls excitedly. He lifts her off her feet and swiftly carries her bridal-style up the ramp and out of the arena. He may have lost the match but…he definitely won the night.


End file.
